Late Night for Kyoya
by onetimeposter
Summary: Kyoya stays behind at the club to work on some projects when he is greeted by an interesting surprise...


**Late Night for Kyoya**

It was late. Kyoya looked at his watch and sighed.

_Another few hours and I'll be back at this school, for more Neanderthal schooling about useless facts._

He pushed away from his desk and stretched his arms above his head, staring down the essay on the laptop screen before him. He must have gone over the essay about 35 times, adding and taking away lines here and there. Yet, this 23 page essay was still not good enough for the youngest Otari son. The pressure to be as great as his older brothers sometimes seemed extremely overwhelming for young Kyoya. A sudden idea popped into his head, and he slumped over the keyboard typing away.

"_In conclusion there are many-"_

**Kyoya!**

Kyoya closed his eyes tight and shuddered, the final thought drifting away from his mind.

**Kyoya, you'll never guess what I found in the western foods section of the commoner's supermarket today! It`s called a.."Tee-vee dinner!" It says on the side, that all you have to do is stick it in the microwave, heat it for three minutes and it's completely edible! Isn't that incredible Kyoya?!**

_Tamaki….you idiot._

Kyoya made a fist with his right hand and tried his hardest not to smash it down on his keyboard. Ever since he met Tamaki, Kyoya knew he was going to be hard to handle. He was such an eccentric and deluded fool, why had Kyoya bothered befriending him in the first place? Oh yes, that's right, his father owned shares of the school, and was an old business associate of Kyoya's father. He had invited him over on occasion, to simply gain leverage within his family. He never imagined he'd be running a private and exclusive entertaining service, with Tamaki as the main attraction. Never would such an idea have entered his head! Yet, Kyoya could not ignore it; he did rather enjoy the attention he was now privileged with, when it came to the young ladies around Ouran. He turned and gave Tamaki a cock-eyed glance. He still didn't see what those girls saw in Tamaki.

At least…that's what he pretended.

Kyoya understood perfectly well what the female population of Ouran saw in the blonde teen. He was tall and lean, with a perfect hint of muscle lining him. He had untameable golden locks that glistened in the sunlight. His blue eyes sparkled naturally. Kyoya had to supress a sigh, looking down at the floor to avoid Tamaki's curious gaze.

**Kyoya…what was that look for?**

Kyoya could hear the smile in Tamaki's words, and gritted his teeth. How long could he go on like this, suppressing the feelings that were burning to fly free?

_Get a grip Kyoya. These feelings aren't right, they're unacceptable. They'll bring you down in the future._

This is what he needed to convince himself of, to keep from being irrational. He jumped slightly at the sudden touch of Tamaki's warm hand on his shoulder.

**You've been here all night working on that essay, huh? Hah, you work yourself so hard sometimes Kyoya, you need a break. **

Kyoya grinded his teeth harder, pushing his feelings deep down.

**What are you doing here anyway?**

Small talk should take his mind off things. The sooner Tamaki left, the sooner Kyoya could relax.

**I left my jacket here after the club closed, and I knew I'd want it in the morning so I came back for it. Man, I was glad to see you here when I came in though, we haven't had much time to talk lately, except for business. I was hoping I'd get a chance to chat with you sometime soon.**

Kyoya exhaled and looked up at Tamaki, to see him grinning from ear to ear.

_That smile…oh god. That smile._

Kyoya felt his mind giving in to his desires, slowly and painfully. He wasn't used to this, usually his mind controlled everything. He never made a move without thinking it through first. Yet, when he was around Tamaki, that proved to be a struggle. He slowly rose to his feet, now standing right in front of Tamaki, their noses almost touching. It was always the eyes that got him, such an unusual shade of blue. Since Tamaki's mother was not of Japanese descent, Tamaki was not the usual dark haired and dark eyed teen you'd usually see around this area. This also enthralled Kyoya, he was so different, so unique.

Almost a minute passed before Kyoya realized he was gripping on to Tamaki's wrist, leaving the young boy confused, staring at Kyoya's hand.

**Kyoya…are you okay?**

Tamaki's gaze met kyoya's as he said this, and Kyoya felt the burning desire to kiss the boy more than ever before. He slowly removed his grip from Tamaki's wrist, and placed his hand gently on Tamaki's jawline. He couldn't hold back anymore, it was killing him inside. He just couldn't take it anymore. Without another though, Kyoya pressed his lips to Tamaki's, tightening his hold on the boy's face.

Kyoya felt a sudden surge of delight and pleasure run through his body, nothing he'd ever felt before. His attraction to Tamaki was far stronger than he had ever imagined, and it scared him. He pulled his face away suddenly, catching a glimpse of shock on Tamaki's face. Embarrassed and ashamed, he turned his face away, biting his tongue and holding back tears. He regretted it. He ruined the friendship he had with Tamaki, everything was ruined.

It seemed like hours had passed since the kiss, when the gentle touch of Tamaki's thumb and fore-finger slowly turned Kyoya's face back towards his own. Kyoya opened his eyes, to see a light smile on Tamaki's face.

_I don't…what does this mean?_

Kyoya opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a full mouth kiss from Tamaki, sending a surge of ecstasy through his entire body. Kyoya pulled Tamaki closer, wrapping one arm around his waist, and placing the other hand at Tamaki's face. His body tingled at the sensation of Tamaki's tongue sliding along his lower gums. Kyoya let out a light moan of pleasure, as he felt himself grown hard, and pulled Tamaki closer. At the touch of his erection against his thigh, Tamaki smiled in his kiss, and began to slide Kyoya's jacket off. Not missing a beat, Kyoya started to remove Tamaki's jacket as well.

Tamaki moved away from Kyoya slightly, smiling devilishly as he unbuttoned his uniform top. Kyoya grinned, quickly unbuttoning and removing his also. Once the two boys had they`re shirts removed, they embraced once more, Tamamki beginning the kiss by nibbling on Kyoya's lower lip. Kyoya breathed heavily, the tingly feeling in his erection returning. He felt Tamaki move down his chest, kissing every inch of him as he moved. Kyoya placed a hand upon Tamaki's head and looked down to see him undoing his pants.

Kyoya felt a chill as Tamaki quickly yanked his pants and boxers down to his ankles, then the sudden hot breath of Tamaki against his shaft. He tightened his grip on Tamaki's blonde hair as he felt a tounge run along his shaft, sending chills of pleasure up his spine. Kyoya moaned loudly, giving himself up to absolute pleasure as he felt Tamaki's lips form around his hard cock. He dug his nails into Tamaki's scalp, not too hard, but enough to gain control of his movements, moving his head back and forth against his throbbing erection. As he began to become more and more aroused Tamaki quickened his movements, causing Kyoya to moan louder than he ever imagined he would. As Kyoya began to climax, he twirled his fingers in Tamaki's hair, dripping hot cum onto Tamaki's dress pants.

**That'll be a hard one to explain to our dry cleaner.**

Tamaki laughed as he spoke, standing to face a heavily panting Kyoya. Tamaki put his hand on Kyoya's cheek and grinned.

**I've wanted to fuck you since I met you, Kyoya. There were a few times I almost did, too. It took a lot of effort not-**

Kyoya cut him off, by placing a hand firmly on Tamaki's crotch and pressing his face in close, forehead to forehead.

**Then do it.**

Kyoya watched Tamaki's smile grow, as he quickly unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down. Tamaki turned Kyoya around so his back was towards him, and bent Kyoya down so he was now leaning on the desk. Kyoya closed his laptop and pushed it out of the way. He looked behind him to see Tamaki fiddling with a bottle of lubrication he seemed to have pulled out of his pocket. Tamaki looked at Kyoya and winked, squeezing the liquid into his palm.

**Always carry it with me…just in case. **

Once again Kyoya opened his mouth to say something, but all he could manage was a deep moan as he felt Tamaki's index finger enter him. He breathed heavily, leaning more into the desk as Tamaki pushed a second finger in, and slowly a third finger. Kyoya groaned, gritting his teeth in pleasure. He felt Tamaki pull his fingers out and move closer.

**Ready?**

Kyoya nodded vigorously, and then cried out in pleasure as he felt Tamaki's hard cock enter him.

**Tamaki…Tamaki…yes..**

Kyoya's thoughts were a mess, he couldn't think straight. He matched his movements with Tamaki's as he pumped hard into him, slowly speeding up.

**Fuck Tamaki..yes fuck me, make me cum.**

These were words Kyoya have never believed he'd be saying about three hours ago, but now it was a reality. As Tamaki quickened his pace, Kyoya lost the ability to form words. He moved with his lover, matching his moaning. He suddenly felt Tamaki pull out of him and a warm sensation of the boy's cum run down the back of his thigh. He turned to face him, both boys breathing heavy. They shared one more passionate kiss, then Tamaki, smiling, led them over to one of the couches of the club room.

Tamaki sat down and motioned for Kyoya to sit next to him. Kyoya smiled and sat down beside him, resting his head on his lover's shoulder, slowly regaining control of his breathing.

His gaze moved up to rest on Tamaki's face.

**Hey Tamaki?**

**Yeah?**

**You're paying for this mess. **

** END**


End file.
